gameofthronesfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Ryam Baratheon
NOTICE: This article is written to use more information provided by the book series "A Song of Ice and Fire" than with the TV series "Game of Thrones", so characters, their ages and their fates will be different. Spoilers ahead. Appearance and Character Unlike the rest of his siblings, he is very tall, exceeding Joffrey by a couple of inches since the age of eight. He has thick, black hair like his father. Broad shouldered and muscled, he is described as Robert in his youth, looking very bit a Baratheon. He has one dark blue right eye, and one left eye that "often changes between Baratheon blue and Lannister green" depending on what he wears. He displays "a good amount of intelligence" and has a "natural talent for warfare and fighting". His notable differences to his siblings have compared to the late children of Prince Rhaegar Targaryen, where his daughter, Princess Rhaenys had Martell amber eyes and brown hair and his son, Prince Aegon had Targaryen sliver hair and violet eyes. Maester Pycelle and others have commented that the nature of climate had been an attribute to his more unique features as despite both he and his older brother being born in the same year, Joffrey was born in the early part of the year while it was still summer, while Ryam was born at the beginning of winter, which is why he is "dark and strong" compared to Joffrey's "golden and fair" features. History Early Life Born in 286 AC, the second born son of King Robert Baratheon and his wife, Queen Cersei Lannister, Ryam's birth was met with complications; He caught a fever and was taken away immediately. Though he was almost certainly expected to die, he survived the three days of illness and brought back to his mother and father on the fourth day. As the second son, he was not expected to inherit, so he took up learning fairly young from Lord Jon Arryn, the Hand of the King, and also brief periods from Lord Stannis Baratheon, his uncle and Master of Ships, so that he could find use possibly in the future small councils. However, his biggest passion was sword fighting, which he was unsurprisingly talented at from an early age. Being younger than Joffrey, he endured his elder brothers earlier abuses, until he finally out grew him in which Joffrey switched his attention to their younger brother, Tommen. Ryam felt protective of his younger sibling to Joffrey and did what he could to keep them apart when necessary. At the age of eleven, he became a squire for Ser Jon Gaunt, and squired for him during the Tourney of Joffrey's twelfth name day. Ser Jon unhorsed two of Lord Walder Frey's bastards and a hedge knight who defeated Thoros of Myr, but lost in the semi finals to Ryam's uncle, Ser Jaime Lannister who would later lose to Ser Loras Tyrell, the former squire of his uncle, Lord Renly Baratheon. The following evening, Jon Arryn was reported ill, and he within the fortnight after enduring terrible stomach and bowel pains, while his wife and son retreated back to the Vale immediately after his death. Stannis Baratheon also retreated back to Dragonstone shortly after. Ryam would accompany his family to Winterfell where King Robert would meet with Lord Eddard Stark. Recent Events A Game of Thrones/Season 1 Ryam and the rest of the royal family take the kingsroad to Winterfell after Jon Arryn's death. He rides in after Joffrey and waits with of his family as Robert walks with Eddard to the crypts beneath the castle. Before the feast begins, Tommen is escorted to the hall by Lord Eddard's youngest daughter, Arya, Mrycella by his eldest son, Robb, and Joffrey by his eldest daughter Sansa, whom had been betrothed to him as part of a marriage pact. Ryam was escorted in by Beth Cassel, the daughter of the Stark's master-at-arms, Ser Rodrik Cassel, at Ryam's insistence so Tommen could take in Arya instead. Though Joffrey mocked him for taking a low born girl, Ryam was ok that he wasn't bulling Tommen instead. The following morning, Tommen spars with Lord Eddard's middle son, Bran with wooden swords, but is easily knocked down. Ser Rodrik, calls Joffrey to spar with Robb, but Joffrey starts making excuses that its beneath him to fight a Stark with practice swords and suggests real swords, to which Robb also accepts. Given blunted tourney swords, Joffrey makes more condescending remarks to enrage Robb. He yawns and pretends to leave, until Ryam mocks him for being a wimp, saying a nine year girl could beat Joffrey. This forces Joffrey to prove himself, only to be easily beaten by Robb. Joffrey leaves and Ryam spars with Robb. Ryam loses against Robb, but put up a much longer fight that earns him Robb's respect. Robb wishes that Ryam would be king instead of Joffrey, but Ryam answers that he just wasn't born first. Later, he goes along on the hunting trip with the majority of the men to hunt boar. When they all return, they hear that Bran Stark had fallen from the broken tower and was in a coma. His direwolf, who had no name at the time, howled all night, which kept most everyone up. The next morning, Ryam gets up earlier and eats breakfast alone in the guest room before everyone else. He then makes his way to the practice yard, but stops when he notices that Joffrey is up as well. He and his bodyguard, Sandor Clegane, the Hound, discuss the situation of Bran Stark, contemplating that he should dead than a cripple which really offends Ryam, however he doesn't get a chance to act when his uncle, Tyrion Lannister appears behind him, he had also heard of the conversation and walks over to Joffrey. He proceeds to tell him of his princely duties, and then slaps Joffrey across the face when he makes excuses for not doing it. Joffey relents and Tyrion Leaves for breakfast. Before leaving Winterfell, Ryam makes a visit to Bran's bedside to offer his condolences to Bran's mother, Catelyn Tully. A Clash of Kings/Season 2 A Storm of Swords/Season 3-4 A Feast for Crows-A Dance with Dragons/Season 5- Family Robert Baratheon Ryam's relationship with his father was never anything personal, as his father continued to live life everyday drinking, hunting and whoring, which only really disgust his appetite to any of these activities. Nevertheless, he had high respects for his father, having read and listened to the stories and strategies of Robert's Rebellion and the Greyjoy Rebellion. Ryam's opinion of his father's role as king was that "no matter how badly he acts as monarch, at least he doesn't kill everyone he doesn't like, save for the dragons that took his beloved Lyanna." Ryam often questions the possibility that if Lyanna hadn't been kidnapped, or died even, that his father might have turned out a different man. He also questions the accuracies about the circumstances that lead to the war. His father's death was a huge shock to him, but he had trouble understanding why he was so sad, stating that Jon Arryn had been more of father than Robert ever was. Wondering if it was not his father he was mourning for, but for the mourning of his father's reign, and the beginning of his brother's ascension.